


Regardless

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [61]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Poor Tony, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: It still surprised him that Tony could be so cheerful and affectionate, that he could still stand beside Loki as if nothing had happened.





	Regardless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarot_card](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarot_card/gifts).



> Soooo **tarot_card** requested some pining!Tony. This probably isn't what you wanted, but your remark made me open this document and pen it so. *shrugs* It's on you :P
> 
> This idea revolved around the opening highlighted quote :)

__

_“If you break someone’s heart and they still talk to you with the same excitement and respect. Believe me, they really love you.”_

Loki had been in Tony Stark’s laboratory, examining a number of items that had been retrieved from the recent battle; the majority of it was broken beyond repair, but some had potential scrap value both for Tony to experiment with and for barter when Loki was next on a spaceport.

He was debating the likelihood that his pilfering would be noticed when Loki was joined by none other than the man himself. The mortal was dressed casually and sent Loki a friendly smile. It still surprised him that Tony could be so cheerful and affectionate, that he could still stand beside Loki as if nothing had happened. 

But something had occurred, and it had altered things between them. Tony was studiously refusing to let it affect their association. He still spent time with Loki. He still shrugged off Loki’s antagonism and talked to him.

But then, he had never let Loki’s gruff attitude stand in his way. 

When they had found themselves on the Revengers ship together a year ago, Tony had been curious about him and made it his mission to find and talk to Loki at any available opportunity. Loki had grown fond of the mortal despite his best intentions.

But, a fortnight ago, Tony had made his intentions and his _affections_ known, and Loki had recoiled.

Loki had watched as Tony’s hopeful smile shifted to a pained grimace. He’d pulled back, muttered an apology and left. The next day, he’d returned as if it had never happened. Tony was tentative at first, but when he realised his presence wouldn’t be rebuffed he pretended he’d never admitted a thing.

The mortal hero, the celebrated inventor had fallen for _him_.

“Anything interesting, Loki?” Tony asked with curiosity. His arm didn’t brush Loki’s like it would have a month ago.

His eyes were still bright with the excitement of discussing anything new with Loki, but there was something slightly shuttered in his gaze. Loki had not broken many hearts in his life, but he knew enough to understand it was what he had done to Tony.

It left Loki perplexed and uncertain. Loki had seen Thor dismiss many maidens. Some left quietly, others angrily, some with tear-tracks. Loki would see some of them watching Thor from afar. His brother would be oblivious to their pining, but it was Loki’s position to observe and identify. 

They never returned as if it hadn’t occurred, as if their heartbreak wasn’t worth a retreat.

“Loki?” Tony questioned, his eyebrows furrowed and his gaze concerned.

“Would Thor notice if I stole some of these to sell for my own means?” He posed.

Tony laughed. “Probably not. I’m the one who does the inventory around here.”

Loki watched him carefully. “And would _you_ report my thievery to my brother?”

Tony laughed again and shook his head. “Tell you what, don’t take anything I need and I can definitely pretend we lost it.”

Loki’s gaze intensified as he looked at the mortal. Tony had already reached for one of the items, examining it and no doubt weighing up what could be given to Loki over what he would wish to keep.

“You would let me take anything from this table,” Loki realised. “You would never betray my tricks.”

Tony stilled and his face closed off; difficult to read even for someone like Loki. “I’m not going to look the other way if you turn evil again.”

It still left so much that Tony would allow to make Loki happy, to give him what he wanted. Tony Stark would offer the world to the few people he truly cared about. Somehow, Loki was on that list. And despite refusing the mortal’s advances, despite injuring his already bruised heart, Loki had not lost Tony’s affections.

“You will not stop loving me, will you?”

Tony flinched, dropping the item onto the table. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, looking winded. It took him a moment to say anything else and when he did, he sounded drained and miserable. “I like being around you, Loki. It’s not like you have to worry about me being around for the rest of your _life_.”

He didn’t deny it. Tony _never_ denied it. He just sounded weary and resigned. Loki found his hand hovering in the air, wanting to offer comfort for one of the few times in his life. He didn’t like many people nor did he have many friends, but Tony was... important.

Loki brought down his palm to rest on Tony’s shoulder. The mortal startled but looked up at him, his eyes wide and revealing more emotion than Loki expected. Tony Stark loved him; it was plain on his face.

He didn’t say a word, but Tony didn’t ask him too. The mortal smiled weakly and turned back to the item he’d dropped, picking it up like nothing had been said. His voice was little strained when he started talking again, but Loki didn’t call him on it.

Loki didn’t know how to handle people who loved him. There had been so few of them in his life. But he didn’t wish for Tony to leave angrily or in tears. He wanted Tony to stay. He just didn’t know what to do with the man while he was here.

But, a hand on his shoulder seemed a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd we can pretend it eventually ends happily if you want? *smiles and dodges angry projectiles* Sorry!
> 
> BUT! I actually have another idea written that works around the "Tony falling, Loki not expecting" premise (you got me on a role **tarot_card** XD). That one is a little happier though! I'll get it posted ~eventually, but for now, you get this short little thing.
> 
> Hope you liked!
> 
>  **HEY ALL:** That similar fic I mentioned is posted and is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670692). It ends happily too, which is a bonus ;)


End file.
